The present disclosure relates to a faucet assembly for dispensing liquids from a container, and more particularly, to a handle assembly that is connectable to a liquid dispenser of a container for use with a variety of liquids, including but not limited to beverages, in order to selectively dispense or stop dispensing the flow of the liquid.
The faucet assembly of the present disclosure is configured to be compatible with Guidelines of the Americans with Disabilities Act (“ADA”). The ADA provides Guidelines which require certain features of various equipment (, controls, access, etc) to be set at a dimension or a range of dimensions that would allow access to a person who might have a temporary or permanent disability, by way of example, but not limitation, a person seated in a wheelchair. In particular, these guidelines require a faucet assembly connected to a liquid or beverage container to be lower than a certain height and depth or set back dimension when the container is placed on a countertop or table for dispensing the liquid from the container. This requirement ensures the faucet actuator or handle can be reached by a person in a wheelchair or other device.
The present disclosure relates to a faucet assembly with a handle assembly that extends downwardly and outwardly from the top of the faucet assembly to ensure the faucet can be actuated by a person, within the ADA Guidelines, such as a person in a wheelchair when the container is placed on a raised surface such as a countertop. Traditional faucet assemblies have a nozzle with a handle extending directly upwardly from the top of the nozzle, resulting in a situation where a wheelchair-bound user may not be able to reach the top grip of the handle to actuate or comfortably operate the faucet assembly. Inevitably, these faucets place the control feature of the faucet outside of the dimensional range or dimensional envelope of the established ADA Guidelines.